User talk:Broken fire
AaN I think our AaN page is in need of an update soon. :) Quest I have shifted the gorgon attack to the airport. Is it better now? Question>Oracle Hi Broken ^-^ I just have a question on what it takes to be an oracle. I'm sort of interested to be an apprentice of the Oracle of Delphi. I'm thinking of making a mortal char but I'm not yet sure. So I need help on this one :) For now, I just want to know what is needed to be an apprentice. Thanks. Re I love Nigahiga!~ <3 So... test >.< Okay that one makes me nervous. All kinds of tests do xD Anyway, thanks! I'll just have to think about it for now c: :D That encouraged me a lot ^-^ Thanks. I'll sure try c: Re: Oh well, I kinda thought you were, given that you fixed it up some months back .-. Claim Hey! can you please check out and possibly claim my claim Lidnsay Faville? I've been waiting for like, a month! Thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much!!!!! "When I say I hate you while I'm smiling, I don't mean it. But when I say I hate you while I'm glaring, you better run!"~LindsayF" 16:47, February 1, 2014 (UTC) word from hydro: get ur butt on skype ^^ (since he's too lazy to im u himself >.>) hey broken, could you go on skype? (another word from hydro) Hey hi. thanks for claiming my claim. thats all for now. "When I say I hate you while I'm smiling, I don't mean it. But when I say I hate you while I'm glaring, you better run!"~LindsayF" 20:52, February 3, 2014 (UTC) hey broken! i don't want to be one of those people but..... could you check my claim? XD id really appreciate it if you do check it (but you dont have to if ur busy or somethin.) Badge Here ya go! You've been awesome :D Congratulations! Favor? Would you mind checking BC and quest claims for me tonight? :'( re: No probbies ^-^ Claim? Hey Broken, could you check my claim? It's been three days since it was last checked and I really want to get started on the page for him. Please reply soon, AWWWWWWWW! thx broken, you're the best *huggles* Yo! ^^ Heyyy broken! how are you doin? :3 soooooo i got a few requests for you. >.<" could you check my claim? also, if you have the chance, could you post on our rp forum? :D Elo! Hi Broken! It's been a while since we last rp'd (more like soooo many months ago) so what do you say if we could rp? Well, that is, if you have time =D and you already did before I could even ask ^-^ lol re: Oh, it's okay. Yea, feb's one of the busiest month but still 14 (turning 15 this month xD) so I'm not yet decided with creative/technical writing or medicine. You? Roleplay I responded to your roleplay on Sidra's page. :) Re: well other than the fact that i need to concentrate on school more... im okay. like i gotta put at most 3 hours everyday into studying. >.<" cause im getting grades that i really dont like in class... *cries* anyways, yeah valentines, not my favorite holiday at all. XD Christmas is more like it :P (*ish single again this year 16th streak* woohoo...) and it's okay, i know u have a lot more going on than me (maybe XP). just out of the blue, have you watched/read Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne? :D SARREH oOo SARREH TT^TT I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH SUCH THINGS IN LE LIVING HELL WORLD OoO, sarreh hindi na ko nakaka reply OTL, mukhang hindi na ren ako magaleng mag roleplay *sits in sucker corner* I dunno if im semi-active or inactive or i'll leave the wiki im not helly sure 0o0 sorry again for the unreplied rps TT^TT ur reply on our forum was lang xD sarreh ya know my ilong ilong is bleeding? xD Courses and Stuff Writing would be just a sideline though cuz I write something good if I'm on the mood and if not... everything turns out crap >.< I don't get it why you won't take creative writing. You're damn well good at it. You're poems touched my heart so bad! medicine's good 'cause I'm so interested with human anatomy ^-^ there's no surprise for you getting IT , you know? You're good with coding and all (and I'm quite envious). And with Law, I'm guessing your a debater! Yay! Me too! lol Sweetness! Thank you so much! Happy Valentine's Day too and may God bless you and your family! Here's more sweet: P.S. Please eat them! Re: Valentines Awes, thanks!!!!!! Happy valentine to you as well: (i love lindor chocolate! XP) And yeah they aren't that bad, but my test grades are >.<" and yeah 16 years straight of still being single XP oh and if you have time, you should watch/read the anime/manga!! ^-^ its so cute. :3 xD What? valentines day? i thought it was all souls day xD, anyways haha bribe? can you explain? xD Claims I know you're busy and all, but would you have time to check BC claims tomorrow? :) You know I'm horrid with them BC claims so I was wondering if you could check them tomorrow xD RP After a month I finally got around to posting on our rp xDDD re: XP Yup! It's interesting, y'know? You get to see for real the livers, kidneys, heart, lungs and brain! Oh the brain! I want to be a neurologist or a neurosurgeon but my parents say it's better to be a general surgeon =) me dad's one. hahahaha but I never get to see him work in action. posted on law, bambina.Little kandi raver She's my number one And everytime i see her moving she's always having fun 01:44, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Oh Hahaha, i'll stay for now.. i might go inactive again maybe because of school and such things but i'll stay as long as i can \m/ OoO January 3 pala yung birthday ni yuki >o< hindi naten na celebrate d'awww posted le link to our forum.Little kandi raver She's my number one And everytime i see her moving she's always having fun 16:42, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Quest alrighty i made ze quest! ^-^ lol im excited b/c this quest will not only be awesome, but there will be drama!!!!!! XD so, could you check the quest for me when u get the chance?? it's the first time making one >.< the link is here. click!!!!!!!! ^.^ Hai, so I have 2 claims, and I want chu to check them! ^.^ Claiming:Camp/Clary and Claiming:Broken Covenant/Katarina Nicole Re: Maybe, we can make the rp on the same forum we are now. xD but if you also want we can \m/ (y) ^.^ okay i fixed ze quest! :D (ish excited) Claim Hey Broken, I would really appreciate it, if you check my claim Claiming:Camp/Nathaniel Radcliff. It has only been checked once in a week. Thank you so much! Re: OMOOOO Yuuuuuup! Since I just discovered that Blue is a kpop fangirl, then I thought, Maybe she isn't the only fangirl here (or fanboys, if there is). So, I changed my siggy to attract fellow kpoppers. LOOOL~ ^___^ So, who'se your bias in exo and got7? PS. You're also from Philippines? OMOOOO~ :I'm really a Korean, just residing here in the Philippines. Joke! Haha. Awwww~ Mark's my bias too! (He's currently my husband, LOL!) But in exo, it's Kris the haba baba. XD ::I know! I'm also into those boy groups that has what they call swag. LOL. Like YG's new group, Winner. >o< AND! Exo's getting hotter and more handsome each day! Reason for its fangirls to get crazy~ (including me XD) :::Now you're talking! *raises my VIP lightstick* Certified GD fangirl~ Re: Sure :) Although, I'll have to put our rp on hold again >.< School and projects @_@ Hai again Sorry to bother chu, but can chu pwease check Claiming:Camp/Bree Maddox? Also, heres a little gift Quest!!! Hey broken~ i know u r busy so im going to start the quest on friday if that's okay with u? (hopefully we'll get a lot of it done on easter break or something like that XP) and thanks for approving it! :3 Re: Thank you so much Broken! Alice's claim + other things hey hey! could chu check Alice's claim b/c it hasnt been checked since the day i put it up. >.<" also, i have a feelin we're not gonna finish the kevin/cheryl rp so we can do what we normally do with multiple rps (act like cheryl did tell him bout the quest and he agreed. XP) so yeah i will be makin the page for the quest tomorrow. i hope u can post often >.< if not, we'll probably get more done on spring break or something like that. Quest~ the quest has started!!! link to quest~ Miho Do you still plan on creating your animal nymph named Miho? .-.